


[Podfic] What's In A Name?

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands is still not the focus, M/M, Mister Hisster the snake plant is now a character and that's just how it's going to be, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, but it is an established relationship at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:When you're a rich kid at a private boarding school, what do you do? You get together in someone's dorm room on a Friday night. You get some illicit alcohol and you do something stupid for a lark, like trying to summon a demon.Warlock Dowling is a rich kid at a private boarding school.You see where this is going.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's In A Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330881) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h310ygpq14zm5we/GO_What%2527s_In_A_Name.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
